


A Snake will Look You Right in the Eyes

by Goanna_Blue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A few O.C.s, Angst, College, Eventual Romance, Fluff, G is a dick, G is a flirt, Gaster!Sans - Freeform, I love reptiles, Im projecting reptiles onto you, Like, Monster prejudice, More of a self insert actually, Multi, Nerdy Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, REPTILES, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Socially inept reader, Student Reader, Tall Sans, The whole works, a lot of reptiles, and really irritating half of the time, but he's fine af, g!sans - Freeform, he hates humans, hopefully, monster racism, more tags to come, nerdy reader, so you love reptiles, we'll see how much patience I have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goanna_Blue/pseuds/Goanna_Blue
Summary: They say love is blind. They say love is unexpected. They say love is pain. They say love is joy. They say an awful lot about love.Well for you, love is reptiles. And it is definitely, absolutely NOT, the irritating, tall, weirdly attractive skeleton who keeps barging into your life and making you feel bad about yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I guess this kind of acts as an author's note/introduction. So this story is my first on Ao3 (and my first fanfic really) and is being started on my phone, so long story short it probably won't be that good for a while lmao. And some things you should know about me before we get started! If is wasn't obvious by the tags, I fucking love reptiles. I myself have two snakes and a lizard, see if you can guess which ones they are in the story! (The other ones will be ones that I wish I had pretty much) Frankly, there aren't enough GSans fics out there, and that needs to change, bc GSans is fucking fine af. I'll probably put links to images that help me imagine G, because as an AU Sans, his personality is kind of a work in progress. Chapters will probably be sporadic cuz I'm in high school but I'll do my best to at least get them out. Please leave comments! I love constructive criticism, it's super helpful! So without further ado, here is my take on G!Sans X Reader!  
> ~~~ pov shift  
> \----- time jump  
> ===== flashback

* * *

* * *

You were running late... again.

        It wasn't that you didn't care about being on time, in fact you rather valued being early, but your eleven reptiles certainly didn't. Your teacher was gonna kill you... again. She was nothing if not an understanding individual, but you could tell these mornings were starting to get on her nerves. You were so incredibly close to finally getting your Masters in biology, and you certainly didn't want to get kicked out of Ebbot University one semester before you got it.

         Not that you had any problems with the course itself. You'd loved science and biology from the time you were young, and would set out into the woods, catching bugs and frogs and snakes. Hence the six snakes and five lizards that you currently shared your new house with. The new house that you REALLY needed to exit presently.

       Books in one arm, pack strapped over your shoulder, you flew out the front door and strode to your car. Looking around, you had to remind yourself that this wasn't your old crowded apartment complex's parking lot. The streets were clear for the most part, save for a few children, and the unmistakable stench of weed at and cigarettes was nowhere to be found. You had been lucky enough to find a house (yes! An actual house!) in one of the clean, well kept, and surprisingly cheap monster neighborhoods.

      Oh yeah, monsters. That was a thing now.

        Three years ago, the world was stunned as the monsters emerged from the Mt. Ebbot, beasts of every shape and size, with the little child ambassador named Frisk. But perhaps what stunned the world more, was their kindness. It was abundantly clear from the first moment that the monsters appeared on television that they meant nothing but peace and cooperation. It inspired you really, they were so inherently good and kind, it almost made you feel guilty for being a human; especially with all of the persecution that they were now dealing with.

     As with anything new or misunderstood, protest followed. Businesses refused to serve monsters, it was almost impossible for them to find employment, and there were even a few recent reports of hate crimes against them. You tried to do your part. You would smile at them in passing, went to rights rallies, and you'd like to think that you stood up for them when you could. Although in hindsight, grabbing store employees by the shirt collar and yelling was better for getting you kicked out than for helping monsters.

       You had surprised yourself the first time you did that, grabbing the owner of an IHOP by his (ridiculous) green turtleneck sweater, after he had screamed at an elderly tortoise-turtle (the lack of speciation was driving you insane) looking monster for scaring away (racist) customers. At any given moment, you were typically quiet, overly analytical, and socially incompetent; so you were always proud of yourself when you found the confidence to make yourself heard.

      More and more monsters were actually now moving forward in society; starting businesses, getting involved in politics, and moving out of their "assigned neighborhoods ". And because few realtors wanted to sell monster housing, you ended up getting a sweet deal from the rabbit family who previously lived in the lovely split level you now owned. You lived alone, but with all the reptiles, the space was much appreciated.

      Of course what would be more appreciated is sleep. With two jobs, classes and a house full of hungry mouths, most days sported only four to five hours of sleep. And having just finished moving into the new abode, you were running especially short. Life doesn't give breaks though, so back to classes and work it was. You had had a friend from class help you move yesterday and the day before, and you were able to get it done relatively quickly, especially considering all of the enclosures.

       You halfway wondered if the monsters wouldn't appreciate a human moving into their neighborhood, but knowing them, they would probably treat you just like any other neighbor. Although this whole "new house" had pretty much happened within the span of two weeks, so they probably had no idea you were a human yet.

      Nevertheless, you had saved for three years for a bigger house, and you certainly weren't going to squander it.  So human or not, you were going to be a damn good neighbor. Pulling unevenly into the parking lot by the biology hall, you ungracefully slammed your door shut and began trekking to class. You knew before you even entered the room that Mrs. Hackney had probably already started today's lesson, so you ignored the routine "So nice of you to join us Ms. _______." and strode to your seat, plopping down and practically throwing your stuff down next to you. What you didn't expect, was the deep baritone voice that sounded off next to you.

      "Well that was elegant," he said. Startled by the new appearance (and somewhat indignant at having to deal with a new seat neighbor) you turned to see... a monster? A skeleton monster? You contemplated flipping him off for that comment, but decided that that wouldn't be the best first impression. So, being your eloquent self, you went with second best.

      "Um... yeah? I was going for that." You managed. The skeleton chuckled, a deep rumble, as the teacher cleared her throat. "If you would have been here on time, Ms. _____, you would have been here to have a say in the new seating arrangement," Mrs. Hackney said with a smirk. "Mr. Snowdin will be joining us for the rest of the semester. He had the monster equivalent of a PhD in the underground and has been required to take some classes to prove its validity." You turned to the monster. At first glance, he looked nothing like the absolute genius that the teacher seemed to be describing (not that you should judge by appearances).

      He was wearing a high cut black winter coat with a fluffy hood and weird decals on the sleeves (dragon skulls maybe?) and an off-white turtleneck sweater underneath. His pants were dark, almost black, jeans and his combat-boot-clad feet were splayed wide underneath his desk.

      Monsters were generally somewhat larger, or at least taller, than humans, and he was no exception. Almost hunched over his seat, he was probably around six foot six, his long bony arms covering most of the table, one hand (both had an odd hole in the center) was cradling his skull as he gave you an amused expression. His face was... pleasant to look at to say the least. Both eye sockets had a crack emerging from them, the right one going up to the top of his head, the left joining his mouth, seeming to pull it into a perpetual smirk. The left socket had what seemed to be a disc of light that resembled and behaved like a human iris.

       "You like what you see or what?" the comment startled you out of your observation and you realized you'd been staring. Noting the smugness in his voice, you couldn't help but worry that you'd just been placed directly in the path of some sort of fuckboy. And monster or not, you don't tolerate fuckboys. Rolling your eyes and resisting the urge to answer "yes", you pulled out your notebook and the lesson resumed.

       Ugh, biochemistry. You'd never done well with chemistry, all of the equations made your head hurt. The skeleton, on the other hand, didn't seem to have a care in the world, only occasionally jotting something down, at one point even raising his hand to correct the teacher. His voice was deep and enrapturing, whenever he spoke, everyone in the room looked to him, including you. What was his name again?

      Foot tapping impatiently, somewhat uncomfortable with the tension in the room, as soon as the ending bell rang you swept your stuff up from under your desk and flew out the door. Trekking to your car you realized you had parked next to a shining black Ducati motorcycle. As far as you knew, all of your classmates were poor college students like you, who had the money for that thing? Shrugging it off, you shoved your stuff into your pathetically small car, when a sudden voice behind you caused you to bang your head rather forcefully against the top of the door.

      "Fuck!" You cursed loudly, whipping around to identify the culprit. Of course, it was none other than the skeleton. You blushed furiously at the fact that he undoubtedly saw your struggle. He stood at least a head and a half above you, leaning against his (of course it was his) motorcycle, giving you that smug but amused expression. "Um, hey?" You tried. He chuckled.

     "you left your phone," he said simply, holding up a clearly abused device that was unmistakably yours.

     "Oh uh, thanks. Sorry about that." You said, taking it from his outstretched hand. Said hand then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, putting one in his mouth. You subconsciously wrinkled your nose.

      "want a smoke?" he asked, lighting it and inhaling. How does that even work? You scoffed.

     "I don't even drink." You remarked. He grinned.

     "damn, was gonna ask you out for drinks." he replied, blowing smoke (politely) in the other direction. You laughed, louder than you probably should have.

      "I'm sure you were," you said, amused. You'd never drank alcohol, and you didn't plan on doing it in the future. It had done enough damage to your family already. You weren't willing to sacrifice your dignity for a "good time". You heard him chuckle again. You looked up at him. "What?"

      "nothing," he shook his head, "you just make an interesting expression when you're thinking." You tilted your head at him.

      "How do you know I was thinking about something?" You asked, slightly suspicious. He shrugged.

      "i can tell. you're the kind of person who's always thinking. even when you don't need to." He took another drag on his cigarette. He extended his hand. "i don't think we were introduced properly, call me G." You took his hand and shook it, it was smooth and surprisingly warm. His eye disc seemed to study you. 

       "______," you said feeling somewhat scrutinized , "and I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really have to get to work." He nodded and you retreated to your car, somewhat perplexed. What kind of a name was G? There certainly had to be a story behind that.

     You heard the unmistakable rev of the motorcycle engine and watched as he sped away. Starting your car and listening to the wheezing engine, you couldn't help but hope to see him again.


	2. New neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New neighborhoods make coming home nicer, but some things still don't change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of boring, but it gives you some more background on the reader. And thank you for all of the feedback and kudos! I really appreciate it!!!

    Working as an almost-unpaid intern at a vet's clinic had its ups and downs. You got to work with all sorts of cool animals, and it looked great on a resume. But you often had to see animals die, and being paid almost nothing meant you had to work a night shift at Costco. You were thankful for the experience, though. You knew how to get shit done, and get it done efficiently. That was why you were able to have a nice new house and so many pets. And with only one semester left of class, you were gonna be able to get a real career soon.

     Your procrastinating attitude had had to go out the door when you went to college. Things weren't easy for you like they used to be, college meant you had to give it all you had. And besides the reptiles, that meant NO distractions. You didn't have time for boyfriends, and the few that you'd had in the past couple years had all taken some kind of offense to your priority of school. You couldn't help it that you cared about your future. Besides, guys who are okay with a house full of snakes and lizards are somewhat hard to find.

_not like they've liked dating you either way_

_Shut up_

     Doesn't matter though! You had enough respect for yourself to know that you didn't need anyone else to make you happy. So hell, you could go single the rest if your life, not that you really wanted to.

     Lost in thought, you almost didn't notice as your shift came to an end. Placing your lab coat on its hook, you said good bye to your coworkers and the animals in inpatient, and headed out the door. Middle of September 8:30 at night, the sun still yielded the beginnings of a beautiful sunset. Hopefully you could get a couple hours of sleep before your next job started at eleven. But knowing all of the unpacking and taking care of the animals that still had to get done, you'd probably manage a half-hour at most.

    Pulling into your driveway, you took a moment to admire the house, still proud of yourself for making it this far. But unfortunately, shit still had to get done. Using all of your willpower, you dragged yourself out of your car and up to your front door. Kicking your shoes off, you were greeted by stacks of boxes still looming by the entry to the kitchen. You groaned. You needed food.

    Pulling a box of cereal out of the cupboard, you remembered that your fridge was still empty, and resolved that eating it dry was plenty good enough. Feeling a familiar buzz in your pocket, you pulled out your phone to see the profile photo of your best friend. You pressed the answer button and held it up to your face.

    "Sup lady?" You asked, mouth still partially full. You heard a laugh.

      "I swear you're hungry twenty-four seven," she said "You already got the new house stocked?"

     "Yep, ramen, captain crunch, you name it," you said, grabbing another handful of said cereal. "Friend from class helped me finish up yesterday. Just gotta get fridge stuff now."

     "Jeez, you got that sucker done in two days?" She asked "I gotta come down and check it out soon."

     "Yeah, throw me a little housewarming party." You laughed. Connie had been one of your best friends since elementary school, and despite her being much more social than you, neither of you were much for the college party crowd.

      "Ha! That'll be the day. You still gotta meet Tre you know, we just had our three month anniversary." She said. Trevor was her boyfriend of three months already, had it really been that long since you'd been home? You tried to visit your friends and family often, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Ebbot University was one of the best colleges for biology in the nation, and it was only a few hours from your hometown. Even so, classes and both jobs kept you away for months at a time.

     "Hey ____, you still with me?" The question shook you out of your thoughts.

      "Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm here. I was just..." you set your chin on your palm and sighed. "Thinking." You heard her laugh.

      "I figured. How are classes? Last semester, that's pretty exciting, right?" She asked. You could hear it in her voice. She was worried about you, again.

      "Yeah, but biochemistry is killer." You said, trying to sound optimistic, you hated worrying her "I swear if I hear Adenosine Triphosphate one more time I'm gonna throw up." She laughed.

      "Yeah? You still working at that vet's office too?" She asked.

       "Believe me, all hell would break loose if I got fired." You assured her. "I definitely cannot afford to lose either-" you paused. _Shit_.

      "What? What do mean either!? Did you get another job again!? I told you not to do that!" She was upset now. You sighed.

       "Connie, I can't afford not to have two jobs, don't you understand that?" You said, trying to calm her down. "Remember? Once I finish my degree I'll be able to get a full time job out at Lake Ebbot. This is just temporary, I promise! One more semester, right?" You heard her sigh.

      "_______, you can't keep pushing yourself like this, it's not healthy," dammit she was making you feel guilty, "you have to give yourself a break every now and then." You sighed again. _Breaks, ha, that's funny._

    "But Connie, I'm so close. Just one more semester and I'm good to go." You said. "Besides, I've got to spoil my reptiles somehow." She laughed, finally.

     "Yeah, I suppose," she said lightheartedly. "Just promise me you won't do this any longer than you have to, okay?"

     "Of course, I promise." It wasn't like you _liked_ having two jobs anyway. But you knew now that there would be dues to pay from your parents as well, there was no way that Connie would keep her mouth shut. "Hey, I gotta go, Duke needs a bath tonight."

    "Alright, take care of yourself, and tell all of the babies hi for me!" She said, back to her cheerful self. "Talk to you later."

     "I will! Later." She hung up and you closed up the long forgotten cereal, putting it in the cupboard. You loved Connie to death, but she acted like your mother half of the time. You were about to retreat to say the promised 'hi' to Duke and the others when the doorbell rang.

    A rush of panic shot through you, and you felt your adrenaline spike. Relax, relax _______, it's just neighbors. You're not gonna screw up.

_Yeah right_

_Shut up_

     Taking a deep breath you approached the front door. Looking through the peephole, you saw two monsters, one carrying a case of what appeared to be pasta. _Oh shit, they brought me food._ Putting on your best "I'm normal" face, you opened the door.

     Their initial expressions were shocked to say the least, making you feel guilty yet again. But within a few seconds, the tall blue fish-looking lady bore a huge, toothy grin. Her partially webbed hand shot out to grab yours in a vigorous hand shake.

    "What's up punk? We're your new neighbors!" She practically shouted. "I'm Undyne, and this is my fiancé Alphys." She said, leaning down to throw an arm across the shoulders of the little yellow monster. Upon seeing her face , you immediately began trying to identify what kind of reptile she could possibly be related to. But you quickly gave up , realizing that you would probably end up staring at her. Besides, monsters never exactly conformed to what humans thought they understood.

    "I'm _______, nice to meet you!" You said. "Sorry you didn't get much warning about..." _being a human?_ "...all of this." Undyne made a waving motion.

     "Nah! Don't worry about it punk! We don't care if you're human," you couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. "'Sides, you gotta be pretty chill not to freak out about moving into a monster neighborhood." She said with a grin.

    "Y-yeah! We're just happy to see th-that someone finally bought the rabbit family's house," Alphys chimed in. In her clawed hands, she held out a Tupperware case of what appeared to be spaghetti. "H-here. A friend of ours made this so we could welcome you into the neighborhood!" You took the tub from her hesitant hands and smiled.

     "Aw, you didn't have to do that," you said, flattered. "But thank you, free food is always appreciated." Undyne grinned.

     "Ain't that the truth!" She seemed to suddenly have an idea. "Hey! Why don't you come hang out tomorrow? We'll be having a few friends over, and we can introduce you all!"

     "Um, I'll have to see if I can get some time off of work. But it sounds super fun!" You said, hesitantly. "Uh, are you sure all of them are okay with..."

    "Pssh! They'll love you, punk!" Undyne said enthusiastically. Alphys pokes her arm and gives her a warning look. "Hehe, well, most of them will love you." She grinned again. While that honestly didn't sound too promising, you certainly weren't going to say no.

     "Okay! As long as you're okay with it!" You said "should we exchange numbers in case something happens?"

      "For sure! Here, give me your phone." A bit reluctantly, you handed over the device. Undyne's fingers worked wildly fast, and in what seemed like seconds, your phone was handed back to you. The two new contacts read "Fish Goddess" and "Lizard Wizard".... _wow._

     "Thanks! What time were you thinking?" You asked, trying not to blatantly laugh.

     "8:30! Be there or be square, nerd!" She practically shouted.

      "S-see you then!" Alphys squeaked, waving a claw as they turned to leave.

      "See you." You called, waving after them. They seemed nice, you wondered what their friends were like.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyyy it's Alphys and Undyne! Worry not, there will be more G next chapter ;) which will hopefully be within the next week or so, see you then! (Also I'm really proud of myself for figuring out how to use italics XD)


	3. Love hate? Or just hate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're anxious about tonight, and a certain skeleton doesn't really help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa! Sorry this took so long! I just had no idea where to go with this chapter, and I'm still not entirely happy with it. I'll try to be more frequent with chapters if I can. Thank you so so much for all of the comments and kudos!!! You guys are awesome!!!

Work was a bitch as usual. Your overnight job consisted of moving cases and packages in and out of the store, one after the other, after the other. You really couldn't complain tho, Costco paid hella good. Although you couldn't say you particularly enjoyed working in the dead of night.  
You worked eleven to six, and class didn't start until noon, so you were usually able to get a solid four hours of sleep.

But the company often left something to be desired. The first week you were hired, some thirty year old man who had been working there forever started following you around. Well, following you around for about two days before you got his ass fired. A month or so later you clocked some college kid across the face when he tried to grab your waist. People knew to pretty much stay away from you after that. You were there to make your fucking money, nothing else.

Needless to say you were never in a particularly good mood at your night job. But hey, it enabled your education and reptile obsession. With six snakes and five lizards, there were always mouths waiting to be fed, cages waiting to be cleaned, and attention waiting to be given. You loved it though, they were your escape from the ridiculous human world. Well, human and monster you supposed.

Tomorrow (or today, it was hard to tell at this point) was Saturday, which meant short classes. But you would still need to switch your off night from Sunday, and go in early to the vet. You were nervous, to say the least, about this little get together. While Undyne seemed nice, she was a little intense. Alphys seemed cool, but she didn't seem too confident that their other friends would be too fond of you.

You'd never been very comfortable with meeting new people, and knowing exactly how they felt about you didn't always help. You could always tell what people thought about you, whether it was the hesitance in when they talked to you, or the flash of irritation across their face when they had to interact with you. You were pretty sure you were just difficult to converse with. Some people tried endlessly to try to get you to be interesting, but most just realized that you really weren't interested in human interaction most of the time. Of course there were the few people in your life who you let in and loved to death, but those were rare.

Even though you didn't really care about what people thought of you, you always found it interesting when someone had a blatant dislike of you. They were so easy to interpret, and they all seemed to want some sort of apology for being who you are. That was how most people were, really. They wanted people like you to change, to make relationships everywhere until they were worthless, like inflated currency. You placed more value in your interactions, and that apparently meant you didn't have enough friends.

So making new friends was nerve wracking.

Ugh, this was too stressful. You should bring food, that would be a good first impression, right? You were fairly limited as far as culinary skills, so you would probably end up looking up something on Pinterest.

Soon, the sun was starting to rise, and you were getting more and more antsy to get home and get some sleep. Though you would probably end up stopping at the grocery store to get something to make.

\----------------------

You had ended up stopping at Fareway and getting stuff for pickle wraps. Those were always a big hit. Although you somewhat wondered if monsters required their food to be cooked a certain way. While the spaghetti you'd gotten was splendid, it didn't seem any different from what you'd had in the past.

It occurred to you that you didn't actually know that much about monsters in general, other than the brief history you'd been given on their imprisonment thousands of years ago. Their magic was often a subject of fierce debate. No one, at least no human, really understood it, and many thought that the monsters would use it to take revenge on the humans. But of course, that was a ridiculous claim, there hadn't been a single case of a monster hurting a human, but there had been countless incidents of anti-monster violence.

A blaring horn shook you out of your thoughts. You straightened your car back out and tried to wave an apology to the woman in the minivan. How exactly did you get your driver's license again?

Arriving at your house, you made the rounds. Feeding and cleaning and giving attention. Of course Duke wanted to hang out for a bit longer, he was such a cuddle bug. You made yourself a bowl of chicken tortilla ramen noodles with the Dumeril's monitor clinging to your back, watching you eat every bite. It was getting harder and harder to keep your eyes open as you scooped the salt-laden noodles into your mouth, when a sudden jab to your scalp made you jump. Duke started climbing up and over your head onto the countertop, something he usually did when he was bored with you.

"Am I not entertaining enough for you today?" You asked him, not expecting an answer of course. He flicked his long pink tongue at you and proceeded to try and find a way down. You chuckled, he was so fun to watch. Sliding a hand under his scaly belly, you returned him to his cage. Ugh, 6:30 already, you were tired as hell.

Retreating to your room, you had to remind yourself that your bed was currently just a mattress on the floor. But hey, at least the carpet wasn't infused with the smell of weed. Most of the houses here were relatively new, and monsters seemed to take pride in keeping them clean.

Dreams were fuzzy and meaningless as usual, usually involving scenarios in which you had too many animals and had to give some away. Some of the worse dreams you'd had were about your family and friends forgetting who you were. Why were your dreams allowed to guilt trip you? Even so, you knew it was just your own paranoia making itself visible.

Waking up to your 10:30 alarm was a slow process as usual, involving three or so snoozes and about five minutes of holding your pillow over your ears. When you felt motivated enough to actually get up, you checked your phone.

**1 New Message**

**FISH GODDESS  
** 9:37 AM  
Hey nerd! You still planning on hanging out with us!? I'll kick your ass if you flake out! 

You couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't very often that you made a new friend who threatened to kick your ass right off the bat. You began to type back.

**You  
** 10:48 AM  
Yep! I'll be bringing some snacks too! 

You proceeded to the rest of your routine, showering, gettinig dressed and getting your books together for class. You were halfway through brushing your teeth when she texted back

**FISH GODDESS  
** 10:56 AM  
Nice! We're gonna have an awesome time nerd! 

\-----------------

You sometimes resented having class on Saturdays, but it made for a shorter semester overall, so why the hell not. Ebbot University had a pretty flexible curriculum, and they were very understanding with monsters. So really, you were lucky to be this close to your degree.

Pulling into the parking lot, you were greeted once again by the Ducati motorcycle. You were actually on time today _*gasp* so_ you had a moment to observe it more carefully without the strange skeleton giving you his odd stare. G was his name, if you recalled. You shook your head. As weird as monster names could be, there was no way that was his actual name.

It was very well taken care of, plenty of bells and whistles. Your dad and step-mom were big bike riders, so you knew a thing or two about them, and this was certainly a nice bike. You chuckled. It fit in perfectly with the edgelord look he had going on. He probably expected you to fall head over heels for his little bad boy look.

_That's a little hopeful, don't you think?_

_Shut up_

Assembling your books and backpack, you headed into the hall. You got a big smile and a small round of applause from Mrs. Hackney as you found your seat.

"'Tis a historic day in this classroom." She said sarcastically. You couldn't help but laugh, she was a fun teacher. A chuckle from your right reminded you that you weren't alone. You tried not to look at him, you would only end up staring.

"i don't bite, you know." He said casually. You turned to him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged. "unless you want me to of course." You gaped at him, his stupid smirk plain on his face. He was wearing the same getup today, but with a plain white tee instead of a turtleneck. He had his arms folded behind his head, as if nothing was wrong in the world. A wave of irritation washed over you, and for a moment you felt confident.

"Nah, I'm good. You can save that for your next pickup." You said simply. He was silent for a moment, and you pretended to be busy with your books. You thought perhaps you'd beaten him when he spoke up suddenly.

"hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. doesn't seem like i'd be missing out on much anyway." You froze. Who in the _hell_ did he think he was?

"I just want to be clear here," you said, hoping you sounded more assertive than you felt "if you're under the impression that I care about what you think of me, then you're wrong. I don't care if you've slept with every girl in this room, that just means that I have more self- respect." You finished, hoping you made your point. He just shrugged.

"nah, i didn't think you would care. you humans never really care anyway." You were somewhat surprised by the venom in his voice. "besides, it's good that you've got self-respect, it's not like you've got much else going for you."

\------------

The rest of class went by in an angry, indignant blur. Why the hell was this making you feel like this? You just met him! He was just some random dude who slept around and happened to be a somewhat attractive skeleton monster. Who _cared_ if he said those things to make you feel bad? Who _cares_ if he actually believed them?

He never spoke after that and neither did you. You angrily scribbled down notes and broke two pencils in your wrath, him watching you the whole time. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had an effect on you, but somehow his words had gotten deep under your skin. No one had ever talked to you like that before. Most boys were too intimidated by your standoffishness to make a move, and even more scared to respond when you sent them on their way. This skeleton seemed to know exactly what you'd dish out, and it pissed you the hell off.

You tried not to let your anger show at the vet's, but apparently you weren't doing a very good job. Your boss asked you three times if you were okay, and eventually he asked you not to man the front desk for fear of scaring away customers and patients. You thought about emailing your teacher, but that would only seem petty, and you weren't planning on giving up that easily.

Jacob, your boss, happily let you out early, telling you to get some sleep and relax. You managed a patient "thank you, I will" and retreated to your car. Taking a deep breath, you tried to put yourself back on track.

_I am _________

_I don't care what random fuckboys think_

_I know who I am_

_I know what I need to do_

_I need to make pickle wraps_

_And I'm gonna make some new friends tonight_

You repeated those mantras to yourself all the way home, until you got into a rhythm. It actually served to calm you down somewhat, and your anger was a dull throb in the back of your mind by the time you got to your front door.

Getting out Ruby, the red tail boa, you relaxed even further as you layer her sleek body across your shoulder, occasionally petting her as you made your snacks. _Reptiles are so much better than people_ , you thought to yourself. Stacking all of the wraps in a Tupperware container, you checked the time, 8:20, you would be right on time. Reluctantly putting Ruby back in her tank, you checked yourself in the mirror. You figured this was a very casual deal, but you threw on a nicer shirt and a necklace just in case.

Meh, you were a couple minutes late now, hopefully they wouldn't care. Your next-door neighbor's house appeared to be almost identical to yours, other than the paint job, so at least that would be simple. You were raising your fist to knock or their door but apparently Undyne beat you to it.

"You're late, nerd!!" She shouted, scooping you into an enormous hug. You just barely caught your balance when she put you back down, shakily holding out your container. "And you brought food!"

"FOOD?!" A strange voice called. Suddenly, a new character appeared behind the tall blue fish, and a thrill of panic shot through you. The skeleton before you was probably around eight feet tall, and wore a black vest/lab coat. He was obviously not the skeleton from class, but based on the cracks in his skull and the holes in his hands, you had a pretty good idea that they might be related.

You peered around the two tall monsters, and sure enough, sprawled across the couch, was G.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, tell me what I can improve upon. I'm not really happy with it but hey, at least moves the plot along.


	4. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You test your social limits and make new friends... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA I'm so sorry!!! I have no excuse. It's been a busy summer and I've just had trouble finding inspiration to write. But thank you so much for all of the comments and Kudos!!! It means so much to me. They really inspire me.

"Yo, uh... you two know each other?" Undyne's question shook you out of your panic. You took a moment to try and think logically.

Okay, you're here, and he's here. You can do this. You're not gonna screw this up because you had an incident with this dickwad.

You took a deep breath

"Yes, we're classmates, in biochemistry," you said calmly, trying to let the tenseness out of your shoulders. The taller skeleton spoke.

"Ah! My brother told me had met an interesting human!" He declared. "I'm glad you've made a friend, Sans!" He said turning to his brother. You easily noticed the irritation on his face. _Sans must be his real name, I wonder what he's hiding._ G cleared his throat.

"Er... I mean," he stuttered, much different from his original enthusiasm. He shook his head. "My name is Papyrus! And I know you've already met my brother... G." It was clear that Papyrus was not pleased with having to introduce him this way. You held out your hand, not wanting to be rude.

"I'm ______, pleasure to meet you Papyrus." The tall skeleton grinned and shook your hand. G didn't seem all-too pleased with it.

"The pleasure is all mine, _____! Shall we proceed to the get together festivities?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. You chuckled, he was too cute.

"Let's shall," you said. Undyne came up behind you and gave you another crushing hug.

"Alright nerds! Time for pizza!!!" She shouted. She and Papyrus herded you into the kitchen with Alphys in tow. G seemed to have already gotten there, and was already bottoms up on some gross looking beer. Undyne threw the lid of the coooler open and fished out (heh, fish) another one.

"Pick your poison, ____" she said, opening her can and taking an awfully large gulp.

"Um, pop?" You didn't really feel like explaining your deep rooted hatred of alcohol at the moment. Undyne tilted her head as if perplexed, then she shrugged.

"Alright, nerd. You like Sprite?" She asked. You nodded and she tossed you a can. "We were gonna have a couple other people, but they got caught up in some political business." She said, taking another swig. You nodded, not wanting to pry. You knew that monsters often got charged with crimes that they were in no way guilty of, and they were often convicted with no actual evidence.

Undyne set your food next to the three (rather large looking) pizza boxes, and began to aggressively set plates and cut pizza. You could've swore you saw tomato sauce flying. But you couldn't hardly focus on that, not when you could feel G's eyes boring into your skull. Taking a chance, you turned your head to meet his glare.

_This is going to be a long night if you're gonna be a prick the whole time,_ you tried to maintain an assertive expression. He raised a brow (brow bone? How does that work?) and took another drink.

_That_ _sounds_ _like_ _a_ _challenge_ , his expression seemed to say. You considered flipping him the subtle bird but let out a shriek when Undyne scooped you off your feet and plopped you down at the table.

"Hope you're hungry nerd!" She yelled awfully close to your face. Everyone then proceeded to sit down  
, with Papyrus and Undyne on either side of you, plates somehow already neatly arranged. _I_ _guess_ _I'm_ _going_ _deaf_ _tonight_ , you thought to yourself somewhat ruefully. You never did well with loud people, they were always so overwhelming and eager to interact. But screwing this up was not an option at the moment. Besides, they didn't seem to want anything from you.

G, on the other hand, was doing a poor job of hiding his irritation. He kept glancing between you and Papyrus as if he was waiting for you to do something. Alphys glanced between the two of you, seeming to sense the increasing tension. You looked at her and gave her a desperate look, trying to see if somehow she could help you. She looked between the two brothers and scratched above her right eye. She must've been referring to the cracks in their skulls.

They were oddly identical, along with the holes in their hands. You could infer by his protective behavior that G was the older brother, but you wondered what the cracks could have to do with his hatred of you. You could only guess it had something to do with a human...

"S-so ______, what do you d-do for a living?" Alphys's question was a welcome distraction, while it required a long answer.

"During the day I work as an intern at a veterinary clinic, and I work a night shift at Costco," you said "along with classes most of my days are pretty full," you chuckled.

"Wait, you do that every day?" Undyne seemed astonished. You shrugged.

"Not every day, I get Sundays off." _Usually_ , you added mentally. Taking a bite of pizza, you looked up to see an interested expression from G. You raised an eyebrow at him. _Do you just have a problem with every aspect of my life now or what?_

"Wowie! My brother has two jobs as well!" Papyrus called. You raised an eyebrow. Why would he need to do that? The underground currency had been gold coins, if you recalled correctly, and according to what you heard, it had all been converted and given to the monsters. You decided to take a gamble.

"Really? Where do you work?" You asked G, trying to sound as polite as humanly possible while looking him right in the eyes. He raised a brow bone.

"i work around," he said nonchalantly. You frowned. He really wanted to be difficult didn't he? You took a drink of your sprite, feeling a little disappointed, you really wondered where such a character would work.

"It's really too bad Frisk couldn't come! I'm sure they would love to have more human friends!" Papyrus exclaimed, seemingly trying to change the subject. You paused mid bite.

"Did you say Frisk? Like... Frisk the ambassador?". Undyne grinned.

"Yep! We met them in the Underground!" Undyne said proudly. You gawked.

"Then- you guys know the king and queen?" You asked, baffled. You had almost met monster royalty tonight.

"Yeah, but they're both pretty chill," Undyne said nonchalantly "neither have ever really been the flaunting type. Asgore was my mentor" You couldn't help but be perplexed at how unconcerned she was at the magnitude of her statement.

\-------------

The rest of the night went by in a blur. You quickly acclimated to their antics and topics of conversation, fitting in surprisingly well. You were... happy. It was strange to be having such a good time with relative strangers.

Of course G wanted nothing to do with you throughout the entire night, which wasn't surprising in the least. He only talked when engaged, drinking and quietly evaluating the room with his eerie stare. You couldn't help but be fascinated by him. He seemed to emanate such an intimidating aura yet everyone else in the room would poke and jab at him as they liked.

But his stare. You could always tell when he was looking. You could feel it grazing along your spine. And you could predict when it would happen as well. If you were too close to his brother, if you made him laugh, if you talked about your family. And whenever you felt it coming, you turned your head and stared at him straight back, and wouldn't look away until he backed down. You weren't taking his shit.

During a game of Cards Against Humanity (a choice you were pleasantly surprised with) you had excused yourself to go to the bathroom. Feeling lightweight from laughing, you didn't expect the rough hand that pushed you into the wall on your return. Heart racing, you stared up into G's cold face. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"who do think you are?" He asked simply, as if it was the only logical thing to say at the moment. You gawked at him, taking a moment to assess the situation. He was much taller than you, and intimidating to say the least. The unlit hallway accentuated his features, making him seem all the more foreboding, his glowing eye disc pinning you to the wall. No, you were definitely not taking this shit.

"Who do you think _you_ are?" You asked forcefully, taking both hands and shoving him off of you. He stumbled, seeming startled at your actions. You tried to remain as calm as possible. "All I'm doing is having a good time with some new friends." He glared daggers at you.

"you don't deserve them." He growled. You were taken aback.

"Okay, Mr. 'I have a permanent stick up my ass', tell me why." You demanded. His face remained unchanged.

"because you're human." He said. You weren't terribly surprised by this answer, but it hurt nonetheless.

"Yeah, I'm human. Your friends don't seem to care, do they?" You retorted. His gaze sharpened.

"stay away from them." You stared right back.

"No."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update at least twice a month from now on, hope you enjoyed!!! Sorry this one was so short!!!


	5. No Bones About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of coffee and contemplation. (Except not really any coffee, just wanted to slip a Stranger Things reference in there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA IM SO SORRY!!!! I have no excuse. I'm really gonna try to get back into it this time I promise. But thank you all for the comments and everything!!! They mean so much!!! 1000+ hits and 100+ kudos!?!? Y'all are awesome!!! This chapter is a bit short, but I promise next one will be longer :)

Silence. Silence was the most important part of any given day. Besides Papyrus of course.

The half hour of silence he got most mornings, it was relaxing, meditative almost. It gave him time to center, to simmer. He would try to control his racing, whirring mind, but that was next to impossible. Of course. It had been like that since the accident. Thoughts seemed to come from a million different places at once, and it was hard to sift his out from the rest. The only time it was clear, was with Papyrus.

Protect him. Nothing can happen to him. Nothing _will_ happen to him.

That much he knew. He could do that. He would never let him be hurt again. Timeline after timeline, he had watched Papyrus and his friends be killed, again and again. With each reset, he would find himself losing hope, losing faith. His only purpose, the only thing in life he knew for a fact, it toyed with him. Sent him into madness.

But it was over now, it had to be. He still didn't entirely trust Frisk, how was he supposed to? But he understood, or at least he tried to, what went down what now felt like years ago.

Although, he supposed, it had been three years. Three years since they emerged from that hellhole, right into a new one. It had been six months before any of them had even been allowed to integrate with normal human citizens. Each monster was scrupulously analyzed, their powers, their appearance, everything. They were treated like animals, like things.

As far as he could tell, there were two types of humans. The kind that thought monsters owed them something because they weren't assholes, and the kind that thought monsters owed them something for existing. Most fell into the latter category, he felt.

But you. You were strange.

He figured initially that you were one of those supposed monster allies, the ones who advocated for monster rights but made no move to truly understand them. But you seemed... aware. Aware of your flaws, aware of the world around you, and the people. Too aware.

It made him uncomfortable, to be honest. Right off the bat, you didn't seem to give a rat's ass about him, and that was too strange for him. He was beyond used to people cowering at his glare, his skeletal grin and deep voice. But you looked at him like he was some trivial college frat boy you were already tired of dealing with, only giving him a single observing glance that lasted a little while. He didn't like that.

Your eyes moved in a strange way, gathering information. It nearly made him squirm, which made him even more angry. He didn't need a human to be so interested in him, his friends poked at him enough already.

"SANS! ARE YOU GETTING READY FOR WORK?" Papyrus called. G jolted at his brother's sudden shout. He rubbed his hands over his skull with a dull scraping sound.

"yeah, pap, i'm coming." He called back, untangling his legs from his seated position. Already dressed in a worn, lavender t-shirt and his jacket, he went to meet his brother in the kitchen. Most mornings consisted of progressively improving breakfast meals, followed by Papyrus going on about what he would be doing that day and telling him to take better care of himself. Scoldings would happen on occasion, and he was expecting it this morning.

"I must say, Sans, you behaved rather oddly at our get-together last night." Papyrus said with a stern voice, G couldn't help but chuckle. "When you said you had met an interesting human I assumed you had finally made a friend, not a pointless enemy." He groaned, Pap was too perceptive for his own good sometimes.

"i don't know what you want me to tell you, paps." G said as a plate of scrambled eggs was placed before him. "i've told you, i just don't think humans are as complex as you make them out to be." He said, poking idly at his plate with his fork, staring at it as if that might make it go away. Eating was a tedious activity, he had too much energy as it was.

"Sans, that's no excuse to be rude to a house guest. Besides, what was she hurting?" Papyrus asked innocently. G sighed, scooping a wad of eggs into his mouth and standing up.

"imma head out." He grumbled, grabbing his keys and heading for the front door, closing it gently. He didn't like walking out like that, but Papyrus tended to get nosy, and as much as he loved his brother, there was only so much he could take these days. After all, he didn't need Papyrus worrying about him more than he already did. Which, admittedly, made him feel a little guilty.

Papyrus didn't even know what he did for a living. What he told you last night was partially true, his job involved being pretty much all over the place. He was a mediator, more or less, traveling with Asgore and Toriel to discuss matters of law pertaining to monsters. It was exhausting, he spent most days dealing with ignorant humans who could care less about his and other monsters' feelings and rights. It certainly tested his self-control. He would come home mentally spent, Papyrus would ask him about work and class, and he would tell him it was good, make up some bullshit about running into someone or something. It took up so much of his time that he told Pap he had just gotten two jobs, though he hadn't specified what.

Although, every now and then, he helped out at Grillby's, washing tables, mixing drinks, kicking out douchebags, that type of deal. It was calming, familiar. Grillby was great to be around, he was quiet generally, only asking about mundane things, or keeping away when he could tell G had had a rough day. Grillby would even let him drunkenly rant about anything and everything, providing he paid for the sheer amount of liquor it took for him to actually get drunk.

But all this mystery, he could tell, made Pap nervous. He knew G was a difficult person, especially since the accident, but he didn't like all of the secrecy. To be fair, G didn't either, but there was a reason for it all. Right?

He shook his head, revving his bike, trying to just focus on the noise. That was on benefit of the surface, his bike. He loved this thing.

 _Another day another dollar... or whatever_. He said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short, weird chapter, next one will hopefully be better and longer. I'll try to get it up within the next month :) (ps should I stick with the un-capitalized stuff for Sans' text?)


	6. Angel-to-asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow you figured that the peace couldn’t last too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter interval since the last chapter, right?

Damn that was a lot of sleep. And good sleep too.

You had left your newfound friends' house around 11, and with no work that night, you slept all the way until seven. Holy hell. You woke up to no alarm for the first time in what felt like ages. You couldn't remember the last time you'd had an excuse to take a night off.

Remembering back to the night before, you smiled. After the... confrontation with G, you managed to still have a kickass time. The secret, you found, was flat out ignoring him. It worked miracles for your sanity honestly. But that prick aside, you really enjoyed yourself. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus were absolutely wonderful, you played games, told stories, all that jazz. And G didn't say another word.

Life was good.

You resolved, eventually, that you did indeed have to get up and be an adult. Groaning, you sat up and stretched, getting a few satisfying pops out of your shoulders. Grabbing your phone, you stood as yet another smile spread across your face.

 **Connie :)**  
7:24  
GUESS WHAT BITCH!? IM COMIN TO TOWN!

You gaped at your phone. Your best friend was coming! You danced out of your room, tapping into your phone as you made for the bathroom to get ready.

 **You**  
7:58  
Are you serious!? When!?

 **Connie :)**  
8:00  
On my way bitch ;)

 **You**  
8:01  
Don't text and drive bitch ;)

You continued your happy dance and did your best to carry on with your morning routine. She must have really been paying attention to your schedule, Sundays were your only day off, and sometimes you still had to pull a shift at the vet's. But assuming she got here within the next hour or two, you would have practically the whole day to do whatever the hell you wanted.

You zipped around the house, tidying things up here and there. You definitely weren't the most organized person, as far as housekeeping anyway. But you were enough of an adult to know to clean up when you had company, especially the first company in weeks besides the friend who helped you move. Emphasis on "enough". But you figured most 22-year-olds had it about as figured out as you did.

However, there wasn't all that much to organize. All you had was a swivel chair and desk in the living room and some stools at the small breakfast bar in the kitchen. Nevertheless you proceeded to move about the house, trying to think of what your mom would have you clean. That was what got you through most adult things, imagining what your mom would do.

Man, you missed her too. You would have to call her later.

\----------------------

When the doorbell finally did ring, you almost fell straight off of your chair in your mad scramble for the front door. Taking a deep breath and smiling like an idiot, you opened the door.

"Hey, I'm looking for a chic with short hair and no social life, have you seen her?" Connie asked, trying to hide a smirk, "I owe her some non-alcoholic drinks and-" you didn't let her finish, squealing like a child and throwing your arms around her tall form. She laughed and hugged you back.

"I'm so happy to see you! I can't believe you're actually here." You said, pulling back and grinning like a mad man. She laughed.

“Well I had been thinking about coming down for while, but then I decided ‘Fuck it, I’ll just surprise her,’” she said, tossing her long strawberry-red hair. “Now, I need two things, a tour of the new place, and a night on the town.” You stepped aside and opened the door all the way.

“You got it, Chica.”

The house tour was fairly uneventful, besides Connie fawning over the reptiles as expected. She also made fun of how much food you had compared to how empty the house was. You both sat down at the breakfast bar, talking about mundane things and feeling totally content for the first time in a while. It was nice to feel no pressure again.

“So tell me about this friend who helped you move, what’s she like.” Connie asked, raising an eyebrow. You shrugged.

“Addie is pretty cool, she’s studying to be a microbiologist so we do a lot of studying together.” You said. Addison was your closest friend in college, you both had busy jobs and full classes. She was a bit of a chatterbox, but you didn’t mind, most of your life was quiet.

“So how exactly did you manage to snag this place? Last I checked you’re horrible at saving money.” She asked, grinning at me.

“Long story short, monsters are a lot nicer with real estate.” You said. “Plus those two jobs of mine really help.” Her jaw seemed to drop.

“I totally forgot that there are tons of those assigned neighborhoods around here,” she said, thankfully ignoring your quip about jobs. “How’s the integration? It’s gotta be better than back home.” That worried you. You knew your mom and other family would be accepting, but it was hard to imagine treatment worse than the horrible incidents that happened on campus almost on the weekly.

“Honestly I don’t know what to tell you, it’s gotten better, but there are still so many douchebags out there.” You said with a frown. She nodded solemnly.

“It was so bad, the nicest monster couple tried to open a restaurant at the mall. Second week, boom, place was set on fire. It’s insane.” She said.

“Well I suppose we haven’t had anything quite that severe lately... we’ve actually got a couple of well established monster-run joints around here.” You pointed out with a shrug. Connie’s face lit up with a smile.

“Then let’s go! I’m starving anyway.” She said standing up and making for her bag. “Besides, I don’t even know this town at all, you can give me a tour.” You let out an exaggerated sigh and stood up as well.

“I swear to God, you can’t stop moving for more than five minutes.” You said with a chuckle. “You realize they’re pretty much just like people right? Just with a much higher angel-to-asshole ratio.”

“Oh hush, we’re just supporting local business, and when have you ever met a monster that was anything but kind?” She asked as she shoved her shoes on ungracefully.

“That’s a long story.”

————————————

The two of you ended up tooling around town most of the day in Connie’s shitty Corolla, touring he campus trying to make your way to the smattering of monster-run restaurants . Neither of you were very adventurous when it came to food, but none of the places really seemed to be any different than a human restaurant with a little flare.

At the end of the day however, Connie always did get adventurous with drinks. Which was how you ended up at a quaint, friendly-looking monster-run bar with big neon red letters that spelled “Grillby’s”.

“I wonder if they have magical alcohol.” Connie wondered aloud, making you laugh. “What? It’s a fair question.”

“Leave it to you to go straight to the booze.” You liked to tease her, but you knew full well she was a connoisseur and not an alcoholic. She stuck her tongue out childishly at you. You both stepped out into the fading light of the evening, yourself feeling quite ready for this to be the last stop of the night.

Warmth washed over you as soon as you stepped inside. Not the pungent, humid warmth of any other bar, but a welcoming, familiar warmth. You would have taken the time to savor it, had the second thing you noticed not been a tall, irritating skeleton staring daggers at you.

 _What the actual fuck? What is he doing here?_ You remembered him saying he worked a few odd jobs, so really, why wouldn’t you expect to see him at a monster restaurant. This was not good.

You whipped around to face your friend before you could get too lost in thought.

“It’s not actually that long of a story.” You blurted, trying to control the panic The was just starting to rise.

“Huh?” She looked at you briefly, raising an eyebrow and trying to peek behind you at the bar.

“That monster, he’s the asshole.” You said, trying to talk lowly and quickly, so as not to draw attention.

“Um, okay... wait what?”

“He’s in my biochemistry class, then I accidentally hung out with his friends and he tried to scare me.” You tried to explain, stumbling over your words.

“_______, what the fuck are you talking about?” She asked with a mix of confusion and amusement. You sighed.

“I’ll explain it later, just know that this might be weird.” You said readying yourself to face the standoffish monster and his strange antics.

“Aight, whatever you say.” She said with a shrug, casting a longing look at a bottle of what appeared to be a very bright orange wine.

Passing the sign that read ‘Please seat yourself’ you made yourselves at home in a booth with beautiful red leather seats and a dark, polished wooden table. Taking your coat off to reveal your Jurassic Park t shirt, you took a moment to actually look around the place, avoiding G’s steely gaze like lava. It was actually kind of amazing, homey in a way. Everything seemed to be washed in a myriad of warm colors, and there was a faint smell of campfire that made you smile. There was even a jukebox that seemed to only be playing 70s and 80s classics. It was easily the nicest bar you had ever been to, although that was easy to say since you avoided most bars like the plague.

“Dude,” Connie whispered pointedly, trying to get your attention. “Okay, now I’m concerned, what the fuck is his problem?” You turned to see that G’s scowl had only intensified, his eye sockets dark as he aggressively washed the glass mug in his hand behind the bar. You stared back as you had at the party, but this time intending solely to say ‘Fuck off’. He held your gaze for a few seconds, but then backed off with what seemed to be a frustrated huff. You smiled and turned back, feeling you had won yet another small victory.

“I think he has the hots for you.” Connie said with a smirk. You blinked, your smile dissolving.

“Excuse me?” You asked, incredulous. She shrugged.

“He’s obviously got a big tough guy schtick that he wants to maintain, he probably is just trying to drive you off so he doesn’t break it.” She said, sounding fairly certain. She had to be making a joke, right? You shook your head with a chuckle.

“You must be drunk already.”

“I haven’t even had a glass of water!” She said with a laugh, sounding more like she was complaining than reprising you.

“Well I think you need one, because let me tell you something, that guy hates me. And I think he just hates humans in general.” You shrugged, “which is fair enough I guess.” The waiter arrived just as Connie was opening her mouth again, just in time to keep that conversation from going any farther, or so you thought.

“how can I help you ladies tonight?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t really have a full timeline for this fic pretty much just some major events that I know are gonna happen. So feel free to leave suggestions for furthering the plot. But keep in mind I might not take them, and it has entirely to do with what I think I can write well enough and what I think will go well with the story ^-^ love you guys!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's that XD Tell me what you think! Probably gonna post again soon, so see you then!


End file.
